The Cancer Center DMA Sequencing Core operates as a recharge facility to provide access to leading edge automated DMA sequence analysis. Investigators conduct their own sequencing reactions which are then run on ABI3100 sequencers for $2.50/sample. All data entry and retrieval is conducted by direct internet access for Member convenience. This user/core co-op format was adopted to 1) maximize throughput for the majority of Cancer Center users, 2) supply a reduced cost service not commercially available, and 3) provide training for future researchers, a primary function of a University. Approximately 15,000-20,000 reactions a year, from over 190 different users/Pis are analyzed. The majority of users are Cancer Center Members.